bigcitygreensfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jamgorham/The Song of the Cebú
Here's my take on VeggieTales' "The Song of the Cebú", Big City Greens style. Hope you guys like! The Song of the Cebú is the tenth Silly Song with Tilly. Tilly presents the audience with a song about a girl who owns three Cebú and a hippo, though also goes off-topic, presenting the audience with pictures she took while on vacation, while Bill repeatedly interrupts with questions and criticism about leaving the song hanging. Lyrics (The title card appears. It is the same as the original, only the music stand is replaced with a slide projector on a stool.) Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Tilly. The part of the show where Tilly comes out and sings a silly song. (Scene changes to Tilly using the slide projector as a presentation on a sheet to Gloria, Remy and Andromeda.) Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Tilly Green presents, in a sequential image, stereophonic multimedia event, The Song of the Cebú! Tilly: Cebú! This is a song about a girl. (sheet shows a drawing of a young girl, who vaguely resembles Tilly, wearing a coat and a hat) A song about a little girl and her cebús. (sheet shows a drawing of three cebú, all with different personalities) A song about a little girl and her three cebús. (sheet shows a closeup of the first cebú, who has a patched up head, sick looking eyes, and is holding a thermometer in his mouth) The little girl who had a sick cebú, (sheet shows a closeup of the second cebú, who has teary eyes and is holding a flower with a broken petal) a sad cebú, (sheet shows a closeup of the third cebú, whose lips are sewn together) and a mute cebú. (sheet shows a drawing of a stupid-looking hippo) And also a hippo. (Suddenly, the sheet becomes blank and Tilly tries to fix a problem with her slide projector.) Um... um... (Sheet shows a photo of her and Cricket at the airport. Tilly is wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses and has a suitcase behind her; Cricket is carrying his suitcase and a stamp featuring him and Gloria.) this is me at the airport. (Sheet shows a photo of her and her Great Aunt Ruth. Aunt Ruth's face is obscured, but she is shown Aunt Ruth's face is obscured, but she is shown to also be wearing a Hawaiian shirt, as well as a sun hat.) This is my Aunt Ruth. (Sheet shows a photo of her at a bullfight. She is dressed as a bullfighter and a nearby bull with a ring in his nose is ready to fight.) This is me at a bullfight. (Sheet shows a photo of her fighting the bull.) This is me fighting a bull. Remy, Andromeda & Gloria: Oooh! Tilly: This is me and the bull. (Sheet shows a photo of an injured Tilly and the bull, who is now wearing Tilly's bullfighter hat and cape, with a group cheering in the background. The bull is resting his right hoof on Tilly's head.) Remy, Andromeda & Gloria: Ahh! (Sheet shows Tilly, the bull, and a cebú who looks like the sick cebú in Tilly's drawing.) Tilly: This is me and the bull and... I think that's the bull's cousin. He's a cebú! (Tilly continues to show blank pictures on the sheet as Bill comes in.) Bill: Hold it! You call this a multimedia event? This is a slide projector and a bed sheet! And what on Earth is a Cebú, anyway? Tilly: It's kind of like a cow... (sheet shows a drawing comparing a cow to a Cebú, both of whom are staring at each other) See? Bill: Yes. Well, very good. This could be interesting. Carry on! (He leaves.) Tilly: Cebú! Sing it with me! Cebú! Remy, Andromeda & Gloria: Cebú! (instrumental; sheet shows a drawing of the girl riding with her three Cebú in a canoe.) Tilly: Girl is riding with Cebú Remy, Andromeda & Gloria: Girl is riding with Cebú (Sheet shows a closeup of the girl and her Sick Cebú.) Tilly: Into town in her canoe Remy, Andromeda & Gloria: Into town in her canoe (Sheet shows four drawing of the Sick Cebú sneezing.) Tilly: Sick Cebú is rowing and sneezing. Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo. Remy, Andromeda & Gloria: Achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo moo moo. (Sheet shows a drawing of the Hippo chewing on bamboo sticks.) Tilly: Hippo chewing on bamboo (Sheet shows a drawing of the girl and her three Cebú rowing past the Hippo, his back turned towards them.) Remy, Andromeda & Gloria: Hippo chewing on bamboo (Sheet shows the first drawing of the girl and her three Cebú rowing in their canoe.) Tilly: Can't see girl and three Cebú (Sheet shows a closeup of the girl and her hippo; they can't see each other) Remy, Andromeda & Gloria: Can't see girl and three Cebú (Sheet shows six drawings of the Sad Cebú crying.) Tilly: Sad Cebú is rowing and crying. Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo. Remy, Andromeda & Gloria: Boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo moo moo. Tilly: Cebú! Remy, Andromeda & Gloria: Cebú! Tilly: Cebú! Remy, Andromeda & Gloria: Cebú! All: Achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, achoo moo moo, boo-hoo moo moo, Cebú! (Sheet shows a drawing of the Mute Cebú turning his attention towards the Hippo.) Tilly: Hippo seen by Mute Cebú. (Sheet shows the closeup of the girl and her Hippo; their backs still turned toward each other.) Remy, Andromeda & Gloria: Hippo seen by Mute Cebú. (Sheet shows a drawing of the Mute Cebú pointing towards the Hippo.) Tilly: Tries to tell the other two. (Sheet shows a drawing of the Mute Cebú gesturing at the other Cebú.) Remy, Andromeda & Gloria: Tries to tell the other two. (Sheet shows a drawing of the Mute Cebú waving a red flag in his right hoof and a yellow flag in his left hoof; then four more drawings of him grunting and grabbing his ears.) Tilly: Mute Cebú is waving and grunting Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm. Remy, Andromeda & Gloria: Mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm, mmm-hmm mmm mmm mmm mmm. (Suddenly, a squeak is heard. Remy, Andromeda & Gloria look around in confusion as Tilly tries to fix the slide projector.) Tilly: Uh-oh. (Bill comes back in.) Bill: Wait! What happens next? Tilly: Um... Bill: Does the hippo see them? Is the poor Mute Cebú successful in communicating the imminent danger to the other passengers? Is the girl injured? Why is the Sad Cebú sad? Is the canoe wood or aluminum? (Tilly continues fixing the slide projector until it displays a new photo.) Tilly: Oh look! (The photo shows her and Cricket at Sea World. A dolphin is playing with Cricket. Tilly is blocked by Bill.) There's me and Cricket at Sea World! (She displays another photo, which is shown offscreen.) Oh, wow. Remy, Andromeda & Gloria: Oooh! Tilly: Forgot about that one. (She displays another photo, which is the one showing her and the bull again.) There's me and that bull again. (The sheet goes blank again.) Bill: You can't just start a song and leave it hanging like that! (Sheet shows the photo of Tilly and her Aunt Ruth again.) You know, I've come to expect a lot more from you. (Sheet shows the first drawing of the girl again.) This is quite disappointing! (Sheet shows the photo of Tilly and Cricket at the airport again.) I'm going to have to speak to Cricket about this. (Sheet shows a drawing of a water buffalo.) Tilly: Oh look, a cebú! Remy, Andromeda & Gloria: Cebú! (Scene changes back to the title card.) Tilly (OS): No, wait ... that's a water buffalo. Remy, Andromeda & Gloria: No more song about Cebú! Need another verse or two! Audience is standing and leaving, Bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo, bye-bye moo,bye-bye moo moo moo moo. Andromeda: (to Remy) I want my money back! Remy: Yeah, that'd be... that'd be good. Category:Blog posts